


Осознанное решение

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Force-user Armitage Hux, Gen, One-Sided Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux, Out of Character, Single work, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, spy!Armitage Hux, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Первый Орден уже не такой, каким был раньше. Идеальная картинка развалилась, и генерал Хакс предпринимает попытку исправить это. Единственным способом, который находит.
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	Осознанное решение

Фин, По и Чубакка считали секунды до своей смерти. Шансов на побег, откровенно говоря, не осталось — они связаны, у них нет Силы и с ними нет Рей. А за их спинами штурмовики и генерал Первого Ордена, само воплощение вражеской идеологии.

— А знаете, я хочу расстрелять их сам.

— Дело дрянь, — шепнул По, поняв, что не видит способа спастись с флагмана. У них бы все получилось, но надо же было попасть в плен.

Голос Хакса, казалось, донесся откуда-то издалека. Финн успел усмехнуться, прежде чем его оглушили звуки бластерных выстрелов. Но ожидаемой смерти не последовало.

В неуверенности бойцы Сопротивления повернули головы и замерли, не скрывая удивления. Штурмовики, конвоировавшие их, были мертвы. Рядом стоял только криффов генерал с опущенным бластером — не составляло труда догадаться, что он только что сделал.

— Почему ты нам помогаешь? — тихо, не веря своим глазам, спросил По.

— Я шпион, — признался Хакс с таким уставшим видом, что никто не попытался продолжить расспросы. Вне зависимости от того, соврал генерал или нет, он только что спас их жизни, а сейчас освобождал от наручников.

— Что? Ты?

— Я это знал.

— Ничего ты не знал.

— Сейчас вы переодеваетесь в их броню, — строго начал командовать Хакс, — а их переоденете в свою одежду, а я отдам распоряжение об утилизации тел. Затем вы покинете «Финализатор». Надеюсь, ваш пилот справится с «Ипсилоном». Я бы предложил захват всего флагмана, но для этого нам придется каким-то чудом избавиться от Кайло Рена.

Хакс кривится, называя Верховного лидера по имени. Несколько часов назад, когда Рен и его рыцари носились где-то на Киджими, забрать «Финализатор» было бы легче. Особенно если бы с пленниками оказалась мусорщица. Но мусорщица носилась где-то на его корабле с Кайло Реном, и они активно крушили отсеки его Разрушителя.

План, по мнению По, выглядел неплохо — а уж в своем таланте пилота он не сомневался ни на минуту. Чубакка недоверчиво прорычал, а Финн постарался отвести взгляд. Тот Хакс, которого он знал, будучи штурмовиком, и тот, который сейчас стоял перед ними, были словно два человека. Но черт подери, это был их единственный шанс убраться отсюда живыми и невредимыми. Тем более без Рей.

Они выглядели как штурмовики, и были вынуждены тащить Чубакку так, словно несли его тело. Редкие офицеры и патрули не пытались как-либо им помешать на пути к ангару с кораблями. Впрочем, чтобы не возникло проблем с Чуи, пришлось уговорить его влезть в один из пустых ящиков для грузов, но так они смогли беспрепятственно идти и по ангару.

— Зачем ты нам помогаешь? — все же спросил Финн, когда они приблизились к одному из командных шаттлов.

— Мне все равно, кто победит. Главное, чтобы не Кайло Рен, — поморщившись, признался Хакс. У него была прострелена нога — для отвода глаз. В конце концов, тело одного из штурмовиков было передано для устранения, и в официальном отчете, который он отправил со своего датапада, значилось, что члены Сопротивления попытались бежать. Безуспешно, конечно.

Вообще, Кайло Рен улетел еще стандартные сутки назад — то ли искать мусорщицу, то ли шпионов, а то и все сразу, потом вернулся и вот снова носился по кораблю, в этот раз все же за джедайкой. Что в девчонке такого особенного, генерал не понимал. В свои же планы Верховный лидер не посвящал ни высшее командование, ни Хакса, хотя он все еще командовал флотом. Вернее тем, что от флота Первого Ордена осталось. Зато Рен гордо объявил, дескать, нашел союзников. Не сам, конечно, а благодаря чудо какому талантливому генералу Прайду. Хакс в тот момент сожалел, что не пристрелил бывшего имперского офицера раньше и удивлялся, как этот старик вообще еще жив.

Справедливости ради, Энрик Прайд стариком не был, хотя и годился Армитажу в отцы. Но они знали друг друга очень давно, когда еще молодой Хакс-младший учился в академии и начинал свою офицерскую службу.

И вот, здравствуйте, явился, кого не ждали. Душу грело только то, что официально адепт-генерал Прайд попал в его подчинение. Но это не мешало злиться от его присутствия и того факта, что криффов Рен теперь делал не просто по-своему, но еще и охотно прислушивался к идеям старого офицера.

— Почему ты не можешь просто украсть «Финализатор»? Ты же тут главный.

Хакс закатил глаза и вздохнул. Если бы все было так просто, он бы с радостью сделал это — в верности своих людей сомневаться не приходилось. Но почти все из них были преданы идеалам Первого Ордена, и объяснить вот так сходу, почему необходимо помочь Сопротивлению — пойди попробуй. Какая-нибудь крыса быстро их сдаст, не разобравшись, что к чему.

Это если закрыть глаза на тот факт, что на корабле были Прайд и его люди.

— Только если вы хотите попрощаться со своей очередной базой. Кстати, где она? — Хакс занял место второго пилота под протестующий рев Чубакки, выпущенного из ящика, стоило трапу их шаттла закрыться.

— Эндор.

О том, чтобы их вылет был разрешен, Хакс позаботился, мысленно обещая, что наградит офицеров за вклад в дело Первого Ордена. Почему для разведки местности на планету собирался спуститься командный шаттл с одним из высших офицеров — другой вопрос. Но к тому моменту, как факт фальсификации данных для вылета будет обнаружен, генерал планировал быть далеко от корабля. Вернуться и забрать его он еще успеет, как и устроить локальный государственный переворот. Хорошо бы еще Рен почил где-нибудь в Неизведанных регионах, но в крайнем случае можно было положиться на Рей — кажется, ей под силу было избавить Галактику от адепта Темной Стороны.

***

За их спинами остались «Финализатор» и «Сокол». Последнее Чуи не мог простить, но ситуация не располагала к выбору транспорта.

— Знаю! — огрызнулся Хакс на рычание вуки. — Но его пусть забирает мусорщица. Санкционировать вылет на вашем корабле не смог бы даже я.

Они приземлились на какой-то планете, название которой еще-генерал Первого Ордена не помнил. Но в целом это волновало его меньше, чем простреленная нога, которая некстати дала о себе знать, заставив встать с места пилота и уйти в небольшую каюту.

Здесь должна быть аптечка — это он знал наверняка. Для первой помощи этого было достаточно. Конечно, лучше обратиться к медикам, но никого из служащих данного блока они не забирали, а использование меддроида могло случайно их выдать. Оставалось надеяться на собственные силы и Сопротивление, которое, надеялся Хакс, все же удосужится заняться его травмой.

***

— Странно это, не находишь? — шепотом спросил Финн, стоило Хаксу уйти в каюты. — Я имею в виду все — его помощь, шпионаж, угон шаттла.

Чубакка рядом кивнул с согласным рычанием. Генерал ему не нравился, особенно после всего того, что успел совершить.

— Я тоже ему не доверяю, но вдруг это правда, и он и есть тот информатор? — так же тихо ответил По. — Если окажется, что он нам соврал, ты представляешь, насколько свободно вздохнет Галактика после его смерти?

— Думаешь, его могут простить? После всего…После Хосниан-Прайм?

— АРРГХ!

— Ты прав, Чуи. Его в любом случае должны отдать под трибунал. И наши, и Орден.

За тихой беседой они не сразу заметили, как из коридора в рубку вкатился черный дроид. Под поцарапанной краской виднелся слой белого с оранжевым.

— ББ-8! — радостно поприветствовал его По. — Я думал, мы тебя потеряли!

Дроид возмущенно пропищал, высказывая своему хозяину все, что он о нем думает.

— Нет, Рей не с нами, — По качнул головой и отвел взгляд. Как бы он хотел, чтобы они улетели вместе, чтобы не пришлось бросать ее наедине с Реном, в окружении офицеров Первого Ордена. Вдруг в этот раз ей не повезет, и Сила не убережет ее? Вдруг Рен, это монстр, убьет ее? Или в «Сокол» попадут разом из всех орудий флагмана? Его мощи хватит на массированный обстрел наземных целей, что уже говорить про маленький старый корабль.

— Надо перекодировать сигнал. Иначе вас засекут, — по коридору, хромая и придерживаясь за стену, шел Хакс. Без своей шинели он казался Финну меньше и хрупче, чем он привык считать, когда еще служил в Первом Ордене, и когда потом видел его на агитационных роликах.

Генерал выглядел замучено, будто последние месяцы войны вымотали его куда сильнее, чем можно было подумать. По думал, уж он-то мог прохлаждаться на своем флагмане — Хаксу точно не приходилось в одиночку летать по отдаленным уголкам Галактики и рисковать собой.

— ББ-8, ты слышал генерала? — дроид согласно пропищал и покатился выполнять поручение.

Хакс не спрашивал, как он пробрался на корабль. Сколько Финн помнил, генерал никогда не отличался любовью к праздным разговорам.

— У нас есть примерно час до конца цикла. За это время нужно покинуть планету, пока смена номер три не заподозрила неладное.

— Ну, так чем займемся? — весело спросил По. Вуки прорычал и, на выходе случайно толкнув Хакса, ушел из кабины.

— Может, изучим корабль? — предложил Финн, потянувшись к переключателям.

— Отставить! — командуя скорее по привычке, чем специально, возразил Хакс. Мало ли, что беглый штурмовик мог нажать и как случайно выдать их местонахождение.

— И правда, что тут есть? Это же новая модель?

— Не совсем, — возразил Хакс, садясь в свободное кресло.

— Командный шаттл типа «Ипсилон» оснащен двумя дефлекторными щитами и сдвоенной лазерной пушкой. В открытый бой вступать на нем…не советую. Огневая мощь корабля слабая, обычно требуется поддержка СИД-истребителей, а у нас такой роскоши нет. Корпус бронирован, но проверять, как надолго его хватит, я не хочу. Так же шаттл оснащен мощными сенсорами для перехвата сообщений, генератором помех и двумя системами связи. Помимо этого, у корабля имеется система противодействия, обеспечивающая отклонение самонаводящихся снарядов, а также двойные стабилизаторы статического разряда, защищающие шаттл от удара молнии и электромагнитной атаки, — речь генерала была спокойной и отстраненной, словно он был бортовым дроидом и просто зачитывал технические характеристики корабля.

— Как ты запомнил? — не без восхищения спросил Финн. Он знал, что эти корабли, в отличие от базы «Старкиллер», не были проектом Хакса. Более того, генерал, сколько он помнил, обычно не покидал «Финализатор». Тогда зачем ему вся эта информация?

Это Сопротивлению надо было знать все о своих кораблях и пытаться как можно больше узнать о кораблях противника — их силы значительно уступали силам Первого Ордена, и каждое, даже самое жалкое суденышко, было на счету. Чего нельзя было сказать об их противнике.

— Хороший командир должен знать, что находится в его распоряжении, — ответил По вместо генерала.

Рев вуки и писк ББ-8 вывел их из размышлений.

— Отличная работа! Так плохим парням придется потрудится, чтобы нас найти.

— Я бы на вашем месте не расслаблялся раньше, чем мы совершим посадку на Эндоре, — мрачно заметил Хакс.

— Да брось. Маячков нет, отслеживающих устройств тоже. Путь свободен.

— В таком случае, чего мы ждем?

— Ничего, — По задумчиво посмотрел на приборную панель. — Чуи, координаты. Мы летим домой.

Хакс за их спинами тихо посмеивается. «Домой» — до чего же разное у всех понимание дома. Они, вероятно, предвкушают всеобщее ликование, когда Сопротивление увидит в своем распоряжении угнанный корабль. Генералу же остается только считать часы до прибытия и молиться Силе, чтобы его хотя бы выслушали. Впрочем, у него был план, и пока шаттл мчался сквозь звезды, Хакс поднялся и вернулся в каюту, заблокировав за собой дверь. Одно сообщение могло отсрочить время его смерти, а медитация скрасить путь до Эндоре.

***

Едва очутившись на орбите планеты, По отправил сообщение генералу Органе — было бы очень неприятно попасть под обстрел своих же. И только получив разрешение на посадку, он повел шаттл к земле.

— Давно нашего шпиона не видно, — Финн на всякий случай еще раз огляделся и повернулся к коридору, но и там никого не увидел.

— Спит небось, — с тихим смешком предположил По. — Видел, какой он бледный?

— Не нравится мне это… — поделился бывший штурмовик опасениями под одобрительный рев вуки.

— А ты сходи и проверь. ББ-8, составишь ему компанию?

Дроид утвердительно запищал и покатился к двери каюты. Финну не оставалось ничего, кроме как подняться и поплестись следом.

— Заперто! — он попробовал открыть каюту сам, но система выдавала ошибку. — Крифф, он заперся там! Закрылся, чтобы никто не видел, чем он занят! — Финн ударил кулаком по двери, запоздало подумав, что там могут его услышать. Но из-за двери не раздалось ни звука.

— ББ-8, можешь взломать?

Еще несколько минут Финн в напряжении стоял около двери, на всякий случай даже вытащив бластер и готовый оглушить генерала, если тот вздумает напасть.

Медленно, бронированные створки начали разъезжаться в стороны, являя темноту каюту. И еще до того, как они открылись окончательно и свет из коридора проник внутрь, из дальнего угла послышался грохот.

Уверенный, что застал генерала врасплох, Финн вбежал с бластером наготове…И встретился взглядом с Хаксом.

— Ты опустишь оружие, — медленно проведя рукой перед бывшим штурмовиком, произнес генерал, не до конца уверенный в том, что у него получится.

— Я опущу оружие, — как загипнотизированный повторил Финн, действительно убирая бластер.

— Так что ты хотел? — надевая рубашку поверх майки, спросил Хакс.

— Мы прилетели, заходим на посадку, — сухо отчитался Финн, чувствуя некоторую неловкость. — Ты заперся. Мне пришлось просить ББ-8 взломать дверь.

— Я отдыхал, — осуждающе глядя на бывшего подчиненного, объяснил генерал. Он даже не солгал — медитация действительно помогала отдохнуть и была куда эффективнее обычного сна. Тем более без кого-либо чувствительного к Силе на их корабле, можно было делать это, не сильно скрываясь. — А теперь оставьте меня. Ты и дроид. Мне нужно привести себя в порядок.

— Ты чего так долго? — спросил По, когда Финн вернулся в пассажирское кресло.

— Дверь заклинило, пришлось вскрывать. Этот Хакс спал как убитый. Сказал, ему нужно привести себя в порядок.

— Надеюсь, он понимает, что у нас на это не много времени.

Посадочная площадка была уже совсем близко, и «Ипсилон» медленно складывал крылья, мягко опускаясь на землю. Техники и бойцы Сопротивления, как видел По, с интересом осматривали новый корабль, а в их сторону уже шла генерал Органа.

— Генерал, время вышло. Даже не знаю, как на вас отреагируют другие бойцы, так что держитесь меня и Чуи.

— Спасибо, конечно, за такую заботу, но я обо всем позаботился, — Хакс вышел из каюты, и если бы По не знал, кто это, он бы не узнал в лицо человека перед собой. Под плащем с глубоким капюшоном, напоминающим тот, который он видел на Люке, однако все еще была стандартная офицерская форма. К счастью — без знаков отличия.

Генерал поглубже надвинул капюшон на глаза, слегка ссутулился и тихо добавил, обращаясь к своим спутникам:

— Говорить будете вы.

По и Финн синхронно кивнули, и все же встали с двух сторон от Хакса, когда трап начал опускаться. Не то чтобы это была необходимая мера, но сюрпризов от главнокомандующего вражескими войсками стоило ожидать, что бы он ни говорил.

— Слава Силе, вы вернулись! — Роуз подбежала к Финну, едва тот сошел с трапа, и крепко его обняла. — А это кто с вами?

Она внимательно смотрела на облаченную в плащ фигуру, стараясь рассмотреть лицо под капюшоном, но ни ракурс, с которого она смотрела, ни сильная тень, скрывшая черты, не давали рассмотреть его в деталях. Мужчина. Человек. Вот и все, что ей удалось понять.

— Наш информатор, — ответил По. — А это наш новый корабль. ББ-8 покопался в начинке, так что Первому Ордену его не отследить.

Он гордился дроидом, говоря это.

Фигура в плаще медленно, опираясь на импровизированный костыль, подошла к Лее и кивнула ей вместо приветствия, после чего, ткнув Дэмерона, показала налево — туда, где в небольшом отдалении красовался «Тысячелетний Сокол».

— Галактика будет благодарна вам за ваш вклад в войну. Идемте. Полагаю, нам есть о чем поговорить.

Фигура в плаще кивнула и пошла рядом с Органой.

Хакса не очень интересовали силы Сопротивления или то, что он теперь знал, где их база, и мог шантажировать их или отправить сообщение в Первый Орден — все это не имело смысла, пока Верховным лидером был Рен, а у власти стояли бывшие имперские офицеры.

«Первый Орден не Империя, мы лучше их. Мы лучшее, что было у Республики и Галактической Империи, и мы принесем мир и порядок в Галактику» — обещала их пропаганда, и именно к этому лучшему миру стремился генерал. Не к изнурительной войне и необходимости вновь и вновь подавлять восстания на подконтрольных планетах.

— Можете говорить, — сказала Органа, когда они свернули в пустой безлюдный коридор. — В конце концов благодаря вам уже почти год, как нам удается получать очень ценные сведения.

— Дело в уровне доступа, — мягко отозвался генерал. Бывшая принцесса Альдераана так и замерла. Она подумала, может голос показался ей слишком знакомым?

— Скорее всего адепт-генерал Прайд скоро поймет, кто все это время сливал вам информацию. Как вы понимаете, назад я вернуться не могу.

— Но и здесь вам нельзя оставаться. Вас узнают, — Лея толкнула одну из боковых дверей. — Заходите и располагайтесь. ТриПиО, будь добр, сделай чай для нашего гостя. Нам предстоит долгий разговор.

***

— Рей! — окликнул девушку По, едва заметив недалеко от «Сокола».

— По! Чуи! Я так рада., — она бегло осматривала их, словно ища следы боя или малейшие повреждения. — Как вам это удалось?

Рей кивком головы указала в сторону «Ипсилона», выделяющегося на фоне потрепанных невзрачных кораблей Сопротивления.

— Долгая история. Ни за что не поверишь, кто оказался тем информатором.

— Вы смогли его найти?

— Да. И доставили сюда, — тихо ответил Финн. — Генерал Органа, кажется, была в курсе, кто это. Не понимаю, почему она не сказала нам, что ге… — он не успел договорить, как По прижал ладонь к его губам.

— Никто не должен знать, ты забыл?

— Кхм, мальчики, я еще здесь. Вы можете рассказать мне на корабле.

***

— Оставь нас, ТриПиО, — попросила Лея, когда дроид поставил на стол поднос с чаем.

— Как пожелаете, госпожа.

Когда за дроидом закрылась дверь, Хакс наконец снял капюшон. Он давно думал о том, что нужно будет побеседовать с генералом Сопротивления, но не планировал делать это в таких обстоятельствах.

— Вы, — было трудно понять, чего в этом слове больше: удивления, отвращения или неверия. Коктейль чужих эмоций, казалось Хаксу, захлестнул его с головой, и в качестве жеста доброй воли он положил на стол монокулярный нож, спрятанный в рукаве. В конце концов, Органа могла и не слушать его, а просто вызвать охрану и отдать генерала под суд. Внутренне он был готов и к такому исходу, хотя умирать не хотел.

— Я полагала, что наш главный информатор занимает высокий пост в рядах Первого Ордена, но не могла предположить, что им окажетесь вы. Здесь, в коридоре, и слушая ваше сообщение, я решила, что у вас просто похожий голос.

— Удивительно, не правда ли? — усмехнулся Хакс.

— Но почему?

— Потому что мне не нравятся методы Первого Ордена. Не все из них, — он вздохнул. — Я желаю порядка в Галактике и спокойствия. Первый Орден должен был быть лучше, мы не должны были повторять ошибок Империи.

— Но повторили.

— Да. Миры бунтуют, и наше положение шатко. Республика обезглавлена…

— Вашими руками.

— Можете не верить, но я не хотел этого.

— Если это так, то вы очень хорошо притворялись.

— Сноук, как и Рен, зациклены на Силе. В этом их слабость.

— Армитаж? Это ваше настоящее имя?

— Да. Но мало кто его знает.

— И чем вы планируете заняться теперь?

— Помогу вам остановить Первый Орден и заберу свой корабль.

— Тот, на котором вы прилетели?

— Нет, — Хакс улыбнулся. — «Финализатор». Мои люди не фанаты Сопротивления, но мы все хотим одного — мира.

Лея задумалась. Генерал, даже находясь на Эндоре, явно мог им помочь. Но как объяснить людям, что тот, кого они считали монстром, был самым надёжным и лучшим из их шпионов? Как обезопасить его, скрыть от чужих глаз, и не сделать генерала их пленником?

— Я вам верю, — за свою жизнь Органа научилась чувствовать людей, и ещё ни разу не ошиблась в своих решениях на их счёт.

— Армитаж, не знаю, насколько вы хороший пилот, но я думаю, мы найдём, как использовать ваши таланты. Но вам нельзя будет говорить с моими людьми. И надо что-нибудь придумать с волосами. Вы слишком яркая фигура, чтобы остаться незамеченным.

— Понимаю. Возможно, у вас найдётся краска? Буду использовать, пока свои волосы не отрасли.

— В таком случае, я попрошу ТриПиО принести все необходимое. Нужно будет сказать людям про вас, Армитаж.

***

— Что?! — Рей смотрела прямо на своих друзей и не могла понять, шутят они или серьезно говорят, что этот неведомый шпион и генерал Хакс — одно лицо. Эти два образа все никак не сходились в ее голове. Благородный человек, каждый день рискующий своей жизнью во благо Сопротивления и безжалостный убийца многих и многих живых существ просто не могли быть одним лицом.

Меньше суток назад она точно видела генерала в коридорах флагмана Первого Ордена.

— Лея в курсе?

— Да. Они ушли говорить сразу, как мы прилетели.

— Но больше никто не знает?

— Только мы и генерал Органа. Не уверен, что кто-то еще в курсе его личности.

— Не понимаю, как это возможно. Он же монстр…И по справедливости должен быть осужден.

— ААРГАРХХ! — соглашаясь с Рей, прорычал Чубакка.

— Ладно, идем. Послушаем, что скажет Лея.

***

— Как многим из вас известно, последние несколько месяцев мы успешно сражались благодаря сведениям нашего информатора. К сожалению, мы были вынуждены забрать его сюда, на Эндоре. Армитаж присоединится к нашим инженерам и поможет улучшить щиты и линию обороны.

По центру вытоптанной поляны стояла Органа, а рядом с ней человек, опирающийся на костыль, в офицерской форме и плаще с накинутым капюшоном. Впрочем, лицо его не было полностью скрыто в тени, и люди могли видеть темные волосы и светлую кожу, но не могли рассмотреть черт лица.

— Армитаж? — тихо спросила Рей у Финна.

— Я не знал. Может, это и не его имя? — ,Финн пожал плечами

Когда перешептывания в рядах затихли, Лея продолжила:

— Сопротивление переживает не лучшие времена, однако в наших сердцах жива надежда. Используя новый шаттл и его системы мы сможем разослать призыв о помощи нашим союзникам в Центральных мирах и во Внешнем кольце и положить конец Первому Ордену.

***

Ночью, когда большинство бойцов Сопротивления ушли спать, Хакс вышел из маленькой комнаты, которую выделила ему Органа. Помещение, как предположил он, раньше использовалось как склад и было переоборудовано под жилое за короткий срок — впрочем, ему приходилось спать и в более неприятных условиях. Здесь же была койка, тумба из какого-то металлического ящика и наскоро сколоченный стеллаж, частично заставленный вещицами и старыми падами.

Наконец-то он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим — здоровый сон и медитация явно способствовали этому. Тем более теперь не было необходимости проверять работу огромного флагмана. И все же не хотелось прохлаждаться просто так — совсем без дела сидеть Хакс не привык.

Нога при ходьбе отзывалась глухой болью, вынудив взять костыль с собой. Медики Сопротивления заботливо обработали рану и наложили шину, посоветовав не сильно нагружать простреленную конечность. Но как часто уже не генерал прислушивался к советам?

Накинув капюшон, он неспешно прогуливался по территории. Следовало изучить базу как можно лучше и найти все слабые места, чтобы сообщить о них и решить, что можно сделать.

— Армитаж, иди к нам! — он обернулся на чужой голос. Хакс смутно помнил эту девчонку, но не мог никак вспомнить ее имени.

Игнорировать было бы невежливо, и он пошел в сторону компании техников, устроившихся на ящиках прямо на взлетной площадке около «Тысячелетнего Сокола».

— С возвращением, — какой-то из техников похлопал его по плечу. Как старого друга.

«Знали бы вы, кто я», — с тоской подумал Хакс, улыбнувшись незнакомцу.

— Джесс, смотри какой наш шпион красавец, а? — обратился он к другой девушке, и та по-доброму рассмеялась.

— Ну, ты чего молчишь, как воды в рот набрал? — спросил другой незнакомый ему человек.

Хакс показал на свое горло и качнул головой.

— Ты что, немой? — та же девчонка. Роуз, кажется — теперь он узнал ее и кивнул.

— Прости, друг, не знали, — стушевался тот же парень, что похлопал его по плечу. — Я Гилад, а это, — он указал на знакомую Хаксу девушку, — Роуз. Ее сестра, Пейдж, подорвала один из орденских разрушителей.

— А это Джессика, — он указал на пилота.

— Я Люк, — представился другой мужчина. — Родители назвали меня в честь героя джедая. Среди нас есть одна такая, с Силой. Ты наверное ее знаешь, Рей. Славная девушка.

Еще бы он не знал. Мусорщица с Джакку, на которой повернут Верховный лидер, будто ничего важнее не существовало.

Эти люди, совсем не зная его, принимали как своего и весело рассказывали о подвигах своих товарищей.

«Рад знакомству», — напечатал он на паде, - «Этот лес опасен?»

— О, нет, ни капли. Рей часто там пропадает, да и остальные иногда ходят погулять. Ну, знаешь, когда приходится томиться в ожидании новостей. Нас все же меньше, чем их. А что с твоей ногой?

«Прострелили при побеге».

— Ну, ничего страшного. Наши, смотрю, тебя уже подлатали. Скоро будешь как новенький.

— А как там, в этом Ордене, очень плохо? — с явным любопытством спросил Люк.

«Нет. Условия хорошие. Но я вырос на разрушителях».

— Серьезно? Ты не из Республики?

«Нет. Мой отец служил в Империи. А я закончил одну из академий, когда мы укрывались в Неизведанных регионах».

— Но ты правильно поступил, что не поддержал этих монстров. Хорошо, что «Старкиллер» удалось взорвать, иначе нам всем не жить.

Хакс поморщился, хотя в полумраке этого никто не заметил. «Старкиллер» был его всем, делом нескольких лет и любимым проектом, которым он гордился и восхищался. Смириться с его потерей было тяжело, и даже сейчас он сожалел, что супероружие было уничтожено. Хотя, конечно, в этом был плюс — другого, даже похожего, у Первого Ордена не было, это он знал так же точно, как и то, что у них не было ресурсов для постройки аналога.

***

Вежливо попрощавшись с бойцами Сопротивления, Хакс продолжил обход территории. Было непривычно вот так свободно разгуливать по базе, которую ещё недавно он называл вражеской.

"Этот день знаменует конец Республики. Мы с вами свергаем режим, который потворствует разброду. В этот самый момент, в удалённой системе, Новая Республика предаёт галактику, тайком поддерживая изменников, известных как Сопротивление", - вспомнил он собственные слова перед первым и единственным выстрелом своего детища.

Стоило признать, что он ошибся - Сенат может и потворствовал разброду, закрывая глаза на очевидные проблемы, но Первый Орден оказался на деле не сильно лучше.

Он ушёл подальше в лес, полагая, что в это время суток никому не придёт в голову гулять по дну карьера. Слава Силе, крутой спуск он преодолел без падений и новых травм, хотя нога явно давала понять, что это не самый мудрый поступок в его жизни.

Однако здесь его не могли заметить - по крайней мере это было непросто сделать.

Хакс сел на одно из поваленных деревьев и скинул капюшон. Несколько минут он просто сидел, закрыв глаза и полной грудью вдыхая свежий воздух. Когда он последний раз спускался на поверхность планеты?

— Кто здесь? — голос словно вернул Хакса в реальность. Он чувствовал жизнь и смерть, чистые потоки Силы, проходящие сквозь него до фантомного покалывания в кончиках пальцев. Он полагал, что один здесь, а потому стремился слиться с этим потоком, ощутить его так же полно, как свежий лесной воздух. Возможность наконец-то отпустить себя притупила излишнюю осторожность. Парящие вокруг мелкие камушки и веточки тут же упали на землю.

— Это ты сделал? У тебя тоже есть Сила? — едва ли не с благоговейным шёпотом произнесла приближающаяся девушка. — Значит, вас теперь двое?

Хакс пожал плечами. Не хватало ему ещё свидетелей - возьмёт и все растрепет своим друзьям.

— Ты ничего не видела, — повторил он фокус.

— Я ничего не видела.

— Ты вернёшься на базу и не вспомнишь, что видела меня здесь.

— Я вернусь на базу и не вспомню, что видела тебя здесь, — девушка развернулась и зашагала прочь.

Хакс облегчённо выдохнул, надеясь, что она действительно ничего не вспомнит.

— Так-так-так, и что ещё мы о тебе не знаем, генерал?

Хакс мысленно выругался. Рей. Она все видела и слышала. И её не получится загипнотизировать и отправить восвояси. Черт подери, даже Рен не мог с ней справиться (или не очень хотел — в тонкости их отношений генерал не вникал).

— Многого. Если собираешься отчитывать, то зря потратишь время. Мне все равно, — огрызнулся он в ответ.

— Нет, мне просто любопытно. Не помню, чтобы ты использовал Силу раньше.

— А я по-твоему похож на самоубийцу? Не Сноук, так Рен тут же бы меня прикончили. А интуицию и скорость реакции всегда можно списать на хорошую подготовку.

— Знаешь, я не очень верила, что этот шпион действительно ты, хотя Финн и По рассказали мне. Но теперь, услышав, узнала твой голос.

— Надеюсь, тебе хватит благоразумия не сообщать всем вокруг о том, что я не немой.

— Я похожа на дуру? — Рей кинула в генерала куском отколовшейся коры, но он легко от него увернулся.

Рей все больше удивлялась, как этот человек, сидящий перед ней, мог быть тем монстром. Как настолько хорошо играл роль, и не играл ли её и сейчас? Но этот генерал, Армитаж, располагался к себе и казался простым и привычным. Как любой из бойцов Сопротивления, своим. И это её немного, но пугало.

А еще он обладал Силой, и даже кое-что умел - знал ли Рен, какого союзника он потерял?

— Если хочешь, мы можем встречаться и разговаривать. Наверное, молчание утомляет.

Хакс в ответ на это тихо рассмеялся. Мусорщица была нелепой в своём желании помочь даже такому, как он.

— Не хочешь, так и скажи, не обижусь, — на самом деле ей, конечно, хотелось побольше поговорить с генералом, узнать его, чтобы понять, что в его словах и действиях правда, а что - нет. Но не принуждать же, в конце концов. Так никакого доверия не получится.

— Ещё я могу научить тебя обращаться с Силой. Не отказывайся, так тебе будет проще.

Хаксу казалось, что девчонка действительно пытается его уговорить. Не понятно, что ей надо на самом деле, и бывший генерал хотел уже отказать, когда понял, что совершит ошибку. В другой раз придётся просить, а сейчас предлагали ему. Предлагали то, что действительно было полезно — хотя бы потому, что он учился исключительно наблюдая за Реном и пытаясь незаметно повторять. Что и говорить, мог он при этом катастрофически мало, зато в отличие от того же Рена не забивал голову "ерундой" про Тёмную и Светлую сторону Силы. Какая разница, как именно будет достигнут нужный результат, когда главное - эффективность.

Сейчас, когда Хакс почти сутки провел в медитациях, он ощущал гармонию внутри себя. Возможно, это и был тот самый баланс, про который он слышал.

— Хорошо. Но ты должна держать это в тайне. Даже от Органы, — он не угрожал, просил, и для Рей это было чем-то из разряда фантастики.

— Можем начать сегодня.

Хакс кивнул. У них впереди была целая ночь.

***

Ночная тренировка измотала Хакса, но все же от этого был толк - Рей направляла его и объясняла свои ощущения от Силы, а он объяснял в ответ ей свои.

Он чувствовал, что она ещё не доверяла ему, и неудивительно, ведь ещё недавно они были на разных сторонах фронта. И все же она рассказывала о себе, о Люке и о Силе. Она говорила о Сопротивлении - вдохновлено, как говорят о героях, и Хакс не мог сдержать улыбки. Ему было легко и спокойно, возможно от того, что он обрёл свободу, но не потерял цель. В целом, он даже не считал себя предателем — потому что он не передавал ни себя, ни идеалы Первого Ордена. Те идеалы, которые были в его доктрине.

— Ты неплохая девушка, Рей, — ближе к рассвету сказал он.

— А ты неплохо притворяешься, — со смешком ответила Рей. — В следующий раз расскажешь о себе чуть больше?

— Возможно.

— Можешь считать это платой за занятия, если хочешь.

— Договорились.

Они пожали друг другу руки.

Хакс думал, что чужая рука тёплая, а кожа на ладонях грубая, в мазолях - явно от того, что девушке приходилось много работать. Без перчаток непривычно. Тем более касаться руки другого человека.

Рей с удивлением обнаружила, что руки генерала мягкие, будто он всю жизнь провел за бумажной работой, и только. Такие руки, подумала она, могли быть руками аристократа, сидящего в Сенате. А ещё она отметила, что его ладонь явно меньше, чем ладони Рена.

Вообще теперь, после тренировки, она могла лучше рассмотреть бывшего генерала. Без шинели, в которой она привыкла его видеть, Хакс казался уже в плечах и стройнее. В иной ситуации, Рей назвала бы его по меньшей мере красивым.

Пожалуй, да, Хакс был ей симпатичен внешне.

— До завтра, — попрощался он, надевая плащ и уходя в сторону базы.

— До завтра, Армитаж.

Назвать его по имени показалось правильным.


End file.
